1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a configuration of network equipment, such as an image forming apparatus, which has a means for connecting to a wired local area network (LAN) and a means for establishing a wireless connection to another apparatus through the use of Wi-Fi, etc. and is capable of concurrently communicating with an apparatus (for example, a smart device) to be connected wirelessly through the use of Wi-Fi, etc.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-045308 has disclosed a configuration for establishing a wireless connection between an image processing apparatus and a mobile terminal device for the purpose of operating the image processing apparatus from the mobile terminal device. The image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-045308 includes an interface (hereinafter, may be written as “I/F”) for connecting to a LAN and an I/F for establishing a wireless connection to a mobile terminal device.
However, the configuration of the image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-045308, the I/F for connecting to the LAN and the I/F for wireless connection are connected to the same bus (the same network segment); therefore, there is a problem that it is difficult to establish wireless communication (wireless communication using Wi-Fi, etc.) between another apparatus, such as a mobile terminal device, and the image processing apparatus while blocking communication between the another apparatus and a LAN.
Therefore, there is a need for wireless communication between an apparatus and a system while blocking communication between the apparatus and a network connected to the system.